A Broken Heart
by HistoryNut387
Summary: Just a one shot, of how Delta might be Eleanor's father. For a good friend of mine on this site. Some one who followed my first work, and loved it. I wrote this for her, but others are more then welcome to review.


**I made this fiction for a specific person, because I know that she loves this stuff. If you had read my first work, just think of this as a sort of a filler chapter. So, this ones for you Verakun.**

* * *

A Broken Heart

(1951) Not long ago, a man created the city of Rapture. Upon creating Rapture, he invited what he thought were the most elite people of the world to his city. Thinking that they would help create a world that was perfect, in his mind. He brought that the best of what he thought were the best of science, art, and industry. When he sent an invitation to those people, all of them accepted and left there lives on the surface. He specifically chose them for that reason, knowing they were fed up with their lives on the surface.

It goes without saying that when this happened, these people left behind a lot of people that they knew and loved. Many wanted to know what had happened to them, and in doing so tried to find them. When searches were sent out to find them, none of them came back. It got to the point were so many were disappearing, that it even attracted government money. Sadly, they yielded no results either. It seemed that every time some one tried to find it, it only meant more lost people.

One man became very very interested with this case. He couldn't help but wonder how so many people could just disappear without so much as a warning. How could they just leave everything they knew, and just vanish. There had to be some form of explanation as to why they vanished. He spent hours each day looking into the people who disappeared, trying to find a link between them. Yet, every time he thought he found something, it just turned into more questions. The only actual thing he found linked them, was how they all had special skills. All of them were thought to be the best in what they did.

He also took note of where the searches took place. They all appeared to be around northern Atlantic Ocean; somewhere near Iceland. If there is one thing he was good at, it was navigating. That had been true since his time in the Navy, when he enlisted for WW2. He had been stationed in a submarine and was in charge of navigating, as well as radar. For him, it would be as easy as finding the last known coordinates, and just taking it from there. True, the Korean War was going on, but he had not been put back to work yet.

The last thing he wanted to do, was to go back to the Pacific and be put back into a cramped submarine. He knew that if he wanted to get this done, he would have to act fast. So one night, he gathered up his supplies that he would need, and got enough food for a good while. He didn't tell anyone he was leaving, he figured it would be for the best if no one knew what he was doing. They might think he was either crazy, or suicidal. But the fact of the matter was, the sea always fascinated him. It was a mystery surrounded by the sea, and he had to solve it if no one else could.

The other reason he didn't want anyone to know, is because he needed to do this alone. If anyone else came with him and got hurt, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself for it. He always had a tendency to put others ahead of himself. So, that night he packed his gear up and readied himself for whatever it was that was out there. The sea was a strange, and sometimes cruel place, he knew that from experience. He had lost a lot of good friends during his service days. During the time he came home, he acted different. He seemed to be depressed, and wouldn't talk with his family at all.

The thing that really seemed to make it worse, was the fact that he lost his brother. His brother was younger then him, and joined the army when he came of age. The problem was, the first day he was sent out, he got killed. He didn't find out until after the war was over, and it only served to deepen his sadness. The sea was the only thing that seemed to comfort him anymore, even if it was the one who had taken people from him.

He went to his boat that night, and packed up everything in it's respective areas. Even though it was spring, it still had a tendency to be fairly chilly on the coast of Maine. He was a native to New England, so he was used to being cold. After he set out that night, it took him a few days to get to the last known coordinates of the last search ship. From what he read on the map, it was off the coast of Iceland, just like he had predicted. The problem remaining, he couldn't find anything out there.

He couldn't see anything around. He didn't give up though, he just kept searching. After a few hours, it was getting dark, and he was starting to wonder if he should have come at all. But that's when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It looked like a bit of light. No, it couldn't, there aren't any light houses out here. Thinking nothing could hurt from trying it, he went to the light. When he got to where the light source was, he was utterly shocked to see that it was indeed a light house. Still confused, he looked around to see any signs of the other search and rescue teams, but found nothing.

He thought about maybe going into the light house, but then decided not to, thinking that there was probably nothing in there. There was only one choice left, he was going to have to dive. He got his atmospheric diving suit ready, as well as his oxygen tanks. Once he was all suited up, he tethered his boat to the light house, as well as himself to the boat. With a line that was going to be indeed long enough. After that, he jump off the back of the boat directly into the ocean. He descended slowly, but didn't see anything for a good while. Then, after what seemed like a really long time, he saw something in the distance. At first he thought that he was seeing things, and had to do a double take to make sure what he was seeing was in fact real. It looked like lights, and when he descended further, he saw... a city.

* * *

The past few weeks were very productive. When he found out where he was, he was in pure shock and surprise. Some how he had managed to find his way into the city, and when he did, he was met with a barrage of questions. People asking him who he was, where he came from, and how he got there. He answered them all, and told them he had come there alone, and found it all on his own. The city was impressed, and treated him like something of a celebrity. With all the attention he was getting, and all the things that seemed so interesting around him, he made a very big choice. He decided to stay in the city.

He had managed to get some pretty good money off of some of the things he sold from his boat, not to mention all the money he was given for all the interviews the news papers wanted. The press gave him the name "Johnny Topside". Befitting since his name was John. He got himself a good apartment, and was going to start his own business of deep sea repair and salvage. Seeing as to how he was so used to the sea already, it only seemed fitting to him. For a while, he actually felt that depression he had disappear. With all that the city was, it was hard to think about his old life. He just thought he had a fresh start here, and that there was probably nothing left for him on the surface.

But, after a couple weeks, he started to feel it return. It was then he was thinking, that this city might not have anything to offer him either. Sure, this place had all kinds of opportunities, but what good was it. What good is it to have a great world around you, if you have absolutely no one to share it with. He started to not see the people of the city very much anymore, he mostly kept to himself. It led some to become suspicious about him, especially one person in particular. The person who started that whole place: Mr. Ryan himself.

* * *

One night, he decided to go out and see if he could get his mind off things. The only thing that he could really think to do though, was to go out and get a drink. So, that's exactly what he did. He decided to go out to one of the best places, known as the Adonis Luxury Resort. He took the train there, trying to avoid attention by keeping his eyes fixed to the floor. He also did that, for the purpose that he was just depressed. The train dropped him off at the closest area, so he would have to walk the rest of the way. He didn't mind though, it would just be a quick walk from where he was.

When he went into the bar area, everyone looked up to him and did a bit of an applause. He just waved slightly, and then went up to the bar. He ordered himself a drink, and then took it over to the corner of the room. He took a sip off his drink, and just starred at it for a few seconds. "Hi there mister topside." he heard a female voice say. He lifted his head up,and saw that there were three woman standing around him. They all looked to be fairly younger then, but he himself was in his late twenties.

"Hello ladies." he greeted them flatly. "What are you doing here good sir?" one of them asked, "Oh just getting a drink." he told them as leaned up against the wall. "Really?" said the woman in the middle (obviously the leader of the group) "You just come down to one of the best places in Rapture, in a really nice suit, just to get a drink?" she asked with a hint of seduction in her voice. He paused for a for moments, and then gave a very plain answer "...Yes".

For the next few minutes, it was just a few rounds question and answer. He was used to getting questioned a lot, but he never really did like it. The leader of the group then started going on some sort of story about something she did. He really wasn't paying any attention to her, but did his best to pretend to be interested. It just seemed like the same to him. Random woman constantly approaching him, trying to flirt with him. Although, he had only ever given into temptation once. After that, it only seemed to get worse for him.

He found himself zoning out of her conversation. She was more interested in what she was talking about as opposed to him. He allowed his eyes to wonder around the room. He just saw the same thing he always did. People who had just getting off of work, wanting to forget about the day with the help of some cheap liquor. Couples coming out to celebrate special occasions. The air itself seemed to have a hint of a cigarette scent, but he didn't smoke that often. His eyes kept wondering, and the... he saw someone that sparked an interest.

It was a woman, just sitting at the bar by herself. She seemed to be about the same age as him, maybe a slight bit younger. She had her beautiful blond hair tied back, making her look very professional. Her skin seemed smooth and flawless, but held a very pale color to it. Of course, most everyone in Rapture was pale due to lack of sun. Her lips, were as red as a rose, and looked so tempting. Her eyes, were that of the same deep blue color as the ocean itself, and she wore a pair of glasses over them. Her face, just seemed to be so feminine, like it was chiseled from a master sculptor. Needless to say, he found her very beautiful.

She turned her head towards him, almost like she knew he was watching her. When their eyes made contact, it was almost like a jolt of electricity was made from it. He felt a very deep connection, like that that of which he had never felt before. He didn't know at the time, but she felt it too. After they looked at each other for a few seconds, she quickly turned her head away from him. He didn't know what came over him, but he suddenly got an overwhelming felling to go to her.

"Would you excuse me ladies." he said as he pushed himself off the wall. "What, where are you going?" one of the woman asked. "I just remembered that I have some paper work to finish to get my company started." he told them. All of them just looked at him with pouting faces, but he ignored it and walked past them. He wanted to make sure they thought he was gone. So, instead of making his way to the door, he went to nearby restroom that was next to the door. He stayed in there for a minute, making sure he had enough time for them to think he was gone. After a while, he poked his head out of the restroom, and he saw those women he was talking to earlier. They were at a table by themselves, just talking about something. He then looked over to the bar, and sure enough, she was still there.

He took a deep breath, trying to ready himself to approach her. After mustering up all of the courage that he had in his body, he made his way over to her. When he got to her he had to take a momentary pause before he could speak. It felt like he had a knot in his stomach, but he worked past it.

"Hello miss" he said to her trying to keep his voice calm. She turned to him, and looked him in the eyes. "Oh, hello." she said to him, obviously trying just as hard as he was to keep her voice steady. "My names Johnathan. What's your?" he asked her, "Um... Sofia." she answered. He took a seat next to her, "That's a very nice name." he said to her. "Oh stop it." she said to him in a playful voice. "No, I really mean it. It is a beautiful name... especially for such a beautiful woman such as yourself." he said to her.

She didn't know what it was, but there was something about how he said what he did. It sounded like, he was being the most honest that anyone could be to a complete stranger. But it went beyond that, like they knew each other almost all of their lives. "Well... thank you very much." she said getting slightly red in the face and smiling a bit. That caused him to smile a little, and he decided to do something for her. "Bartender" he said making a motion to the bar tender. "One apple martini, on me." he said, "Coming up sir" the bar tender told him. "Oh no, I couldn't let you do that." Sofia said trying to stop him. "No no, it's my treat." he said with a smile.

The bartender came back with the drink he ordered, and placed it in front of Sofia. "You really didn't have to do that you know." Sofia told him. "Don't start, I wanted to do it." he told her, and she then picked up the drink. "So, tell me a little about yourself." he said to her.

* * *

That night, they really got to know each other. She told him about herself, and he did the same. They went on about what they liked, things they thought about, their interests, and so on. They talked about things that didn't really matter, had a few more drinks, and shared a few laughs all through out the night. They really got to know each other, and enjoyed doing so. But, things went down south, after a certain someone showed up.

"Well, I guess that paper work didn't take as long as you thought, huh?" he heard an angry female voice say behind him. Both of them turned around, and saw who it was. It was the woman that was talking to him earlier that night. "So what am I not good enough for you?" she asked in a very angry tone, "Excuse me?" he retorted. "Do you know this woman?" Sofia asked, "No, not personally. She was talking to me earlier, but I don't really know her." he said back. "So, you don't want to talk to me, but would rather be talking to a secretary." the the woman said in a harsh tone. That made Sofia rather angry. "I will have you know," Sofia said in an angered voice, "that I am-" "Don't bother explaining something to her Sofia." he said cutting her off, "You don't need to explain yourself to a whore."

"What did you call me?" the woman asked in a voiced mixed with anger and shock. He stood up in front of her, "You heard what I said. I saw you trying to get with at least two other men while you didn't know I was still here. She doesn't need to take anything from you, so why don't you just leave." he stated in a very stern voice. She just stood there for a minute, and stuck up her nose and walked away from him in a huff.

He turned back to her, and changed his look to that of concern for her. "I'm sorry about that Sofia." he apologized to her, "It's okay, it wasn't your fault." she said almost immediately after him. She was actually very touched by how he stood up for her, and wanted to show her appreciation for him. "No ones ever stood up for me like that before." she said to him with a smile. He didn't know how to react, so he just smiled back to her. "Do you... want to get a room here?" she asked him.

He was in complete surprise after hearing that. Was she really implying what he thought she was? "Uh... We don't have to rush into things. I really don't mind waiting." he told her in an uneasy voice. She just smiled at him, and said something he never would have expected. "Well, your just too good to wait for." she said to him. He thought about that for a second, and then realized that she was completely serious. "Um, okay... if your really sure about this." he said in the same uneasy tone. "I am completely sure of this." she said in a confident voice, and getting closer to him.

* * *

So, he walked her over to the front desk of the hotel, and asked for a room. He paid for the room, and took the key from the person at the front desk. They made their way up to the room: room #4. He put the key in and unlocked the door. Then, like a true gentleman, he allowed her to go in first. Once they were both inside, he closed the door behind very slowly. He took a few breaths, trying to calm himself down. He wanted to prove to her that he was not just in this for the physical part of this, but would be in this for the long term part as well.

He turned around to her, and she was looking rather nervous herself. He thought of things to help calm her down, and thought of something that might work. He walked up to her, and without much warning, he kissed her full on the lips. No sooner did he do that, he felt her start kissing him back. It started out gentle, but was slowly starting to become deeper. Her lips were just as he imagined them to be, soft and inviting. He felt her arms wrap around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. He responded by putting his arms around her waist, and pulling her in as well.

They started putting their tongues into the kiss, making it far more deep and sensual. He felt her hands start working the buttons on his shirt, and he already had slid his jacket off before hand. Once she had gotten the buttons fully off, she effortlessly slid it off and dropped it on the floor. He was the next to act, and started to take off her shirt as well. Once he had gotten it off, she reached behind her back, and undid the clasp on her bra. Before she could get it fully off though, he pushed forward and made them fall backwards on the bed. The whole time they were doing this, they never stopped their kissing.

A second after they were on the bed, he lifted himself away from the kiss for a second, and then very gently took her glasses off and placed them on the night stand next to the bed. After that, they just went on a spree of taking off each others clothing, until both of them were completely bare. The whole time that they were doing this, he couldn't help himself from just feeling her all over. Her skin was just so impossible soft. The last thing he did, was undo her hair so that it flowed freely. That's when he got a very good look at her. The way she looked, was just so overwhelming for him. The way her hair, face, and total body mixed together... she looked like a goddess incarnate.

"Do you really want to go through with this?" he asked her in a loving way. She answered him, by gently pulling his face down to her, and gave him one of the most tender kisses he had ever had. He knew then, that they had the same feelings for each other. It was not just the simple physical factor, this was actual love that he felt. He thought that the feeling was lost to him, but it was there, and he was feeling right then.

It was then that they started to go into the part of connection. When they did, it was one of the most amazing experiences of his life. He was inside of the woman he loved. He realized it now... he absolutely loved her, and would do anything for her. He knew that now, she was his purpose in life. He would do anything to make her happy, and never do anything to hurt her. And he knew that soon enough, they would be responsible for a knew life. He would take that responsibility, because he wanted to be there for both of them. He knew now, that fining this city was definitely a good thing.

Once they were both finished, he just laid there holding her close to him. She had fallen asleep, and he was just laying there looking at her with a slight smile. "I know your not awake to hear this." he said to her as she slept, "But I want you to know something... I love you. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me, ever. I was just merely existing until tonight. Now that I know your here, I have a reason to live. I am looking forward to spending many more days with you, and hopefully the family we will have. I would do anything for you, because I will always be here for you. You have given me that spark of happiness back in my life. Thank you so much."

He then kissed the top of her head, and shortly afterwords fell asleep. He would never know it, but she was not asleep when he said that. She was utterly touched by his words, so much that if she were able to melt, she would have been a puddle already. But, his words also left her feeling slightly saddened. She would have to leave him in the morning, even though she knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

* * *

The next morning he woke up, and smiled slightly. He reached over to the other side of the bed, trying find her and say good morning. But, she wasn't there. His eyes shot open, and he looked to the opposite side of him. He put himself in a sitting position, and looked around to see if she was around. She wasn't in the room at all, no where to be seen. It was then he realized, she had left before he was even awake. He couldn't help but feel used, like she was just using him for what they did.

He felt that feeling of depression come back on, only this time it was stronger. It felt like the only good thing that he had in this world, just went out and left him. He looked at the night stand next to him, and noticed there was something there. He reached over to get it, and it he found that it was a tube of lipstick. He held it there in his hands, and just looked at with sadness. And then... he cried, for a very long time. It was definitely a bad choice to come to this city.

A few days later, he was arrested by Ryan's security force. They took him to Persephone, under suspicions of being a government secret agent. He didn't care what they did with him anymore. He didn't care if they just made him disappear. Nothing could have been worse then the pain he felt that night. For him, the very worst thing he had been through, from war to everything else... was having a broken heart.


End file.
